007? Yeah Right
by Fallencherryblossom
Summary: Kagome an ex-assassin a secret agent with Inuyasha as her partner and Sess. as her boss? Could this get any worse?I changed the rating incase if i get to carried away R&R please CHAPTER 20 UP! FINALLY! Yippe! COMPLETED SEQUAL TO COME!
1. the beginning

A/N ok this is my third fic so have fun with it. Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
007? Yeah right the beginning  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"Kagome get out of there now!" Inuyasha screamed... 'ok so maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. My name's Kagome and I'm a secret agent for the U.S. I never used to be one till I met my boss and was put through all these tests. I'm wanted in 5 different countries all for the same thing, murders. I'm an ex-assassin, that was way before I was a secret agent. My boss (who's a real pain in the ass) is my partner (who you'll find out more about later.)'s brother. I be you're wondering why I'm in this situation right?  
  
Well it all started.....' Author's POV  
  
It started off as a normal day for Kagome, just getting out of jail for one of her stunts.  
  
'As usual somebody always calls the cops.' She thought as she was driving away from the courthouse. 'But what can I do about it?'  
  
She completely forgot it was her birthday but when you pull off a stunt like that wouldn't you?  
  
She drove into her apartment parking lot in her sliver spider, she noticed something different but she couldn't put her finger on it. She walked in and pushed to elevator button and waited,  
  
::bing::  
  
She pushed the button for her floor and waited for the doors to shut and go up. Top floor, 7th to be exact, got off and walked down the long hall of door till she reached 723 put the key in and turned the knob and walked into a dark room.  
  
'That's funny I thought I left the lights on.'  
  
"SURPRISE!!!"  
  
"What the fuck?" She asked with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Kagome, I can't believe you forgot your birthday." Sango, her best friend said.  
  
"Yeah really, but we saw you on the news and..are you trying to kill yourself or something?" Miroku a "good" friend of Sango and her. (he just wishes it was more with Sango.  
  
"No I kinda didn't plan for anyone to call the cops and it's a little hard to miss a black and dark purple parashoot flying through the air." She said and walked around to see who was there, Kouga, Hiten and his brother, (A/N I'll be damned if I could remember his name) Shippo and Keade (I know that' not right).  
  
"Kagome, baby." A very familier voice said.  
  
"Kouga." Kagome said in one of those fake-I'm-so-glad-to-see-you kinda ways.  
  
"So.." He said and circled her like a vulture circles his prey. "You going to take me up on my offer yet?"  
  
"What to be your girlfriend?" Kagome asked following the direction he was going.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No I and I don't think I will."  
  
"Well why not?" Getting close to her face like the vulture swooping down to the prey.  
  
She looked around to find a way out of this situation, "Um. I'll have to get back to you on that one, but I'll talk to ya later ok?" She walked over to the bar and got a drink. When this white-haired amber-eyed well-built guy came over and stood next to her.  
  
"Having guy problems?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah..so what's your name I don't think I've met you." Kagome asked.  
  
"My name's Inuyasha and I'm a TV producer and with that stunt you pulled how about you having your own show?"  
  
"Well my name's Kagome and as long as I don't get put in jail any more sure what the hell."  
  
They shook hands in agreement. The lights went off suddenly.  
  
" I guess I forgot to pay the electric bill." Kagome said then the windows were busted through.  
  
"It was only a week late." She said being hit with a tranquilizing dart. She fell to the ground when everybody was running out of the apartment. After a little while later she awoke to a bright light in her face. "What the fuck I never knew people were so serious about the electric bill." She said still groggy.  
  
"You think this about a bill?" A voice said but she couldn't put it to a face..  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" She said noticing she was tied to a chair. (A/N and not in the way you think she is you bunch of perverts)  
  
"Just to be your boss and put you through some tests to see if you can cut it." The voice said.  
  
"Boss? And cut it in what?" She asked.  
  
"Oh you'll see. Boys."  
  
And with that she was knocked out again.  
  
A/N please push the little button that says submit review or something like that please till next chapter I'm out. 


	2. test number 1

A/N Chapter 2. enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: do we really have to go through this?  
  
007? Yeah Right  
  
Test number 1  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'Ok what the hell is going on here?' I thought as I woke up in a room of very dangerous shit.  
  
"Well Kagome, you up for the first test?" The voice said, god I hate that.  
  
"How in the hell do you know my name and you might want to get me out of here because I'm not a fucking weapon expert you know." I said and looked around at just what shit was in here, some big fucking guns.  
  
"Well, you used to be an assassin, the thing about that, you have to pick at least 3 weapons out of this whole room for your mission. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you it's not really a mission it's more like a test so choose wisely." The voice said.  
  
"Yeah ok and knowing the basic sniper gun and dagger is really going to help me here." I said and looked at everything carefully going over what I would need for the "test".  
  
'Now think Kagome, pack light, but remember the more powerful the weapon the better for blowing shit up with.' I thought as I looked around for the 3 I would pick. 'A hand held gun for sure, some explosives, and a sniper rifle would do it.' But when I looked for the handgun something caught my eye.  
  
"What's this thing?" I held it up and pointed the laser at random things, aiming and pretending to shoot.  
  
"That is a state-of-the-line hand gun complete with bullets for every thing you could imagine." Said another voice but when I looked she saw the TV producer guy.  
  
"You?" I asked, "I thought you were a TV producer not an agent."  
  
"Every heard of a cover up?" He said and smiled at me.  
  
"Yeah but, why me?" I asked.  
  
"You used to be an assassin so hell why not?" He said and went on to explain what kind of bullets the gun used.  
  
"Ever seen one of these before?" He picked up a bullet filled with a red liquid.  
  
I took it and held it in my hand, "Yeah it's a "blood bullet" (A/N that's what Il call it) it's to fake a death but not have any after effects like death."  
  
"Very good and I thought you said you weren't a gun expert?"  
  
"I'm not I only know certain bullets because I've had to fake my death a number of times before, just to get the cops off my back for a little while, you see my code name's Kagome, but the funny thing is I can't remember what my real name is because I was like 5 when my parents left me on the streets to raise myself and then I met this guy that said he would train me if I would be able to do something for him, he was a drug lord, a very powerful man, and basically if he didn't like a certain person I would have to kill them, but it turns out, I killed him, I was just sick of his bullshit lies he told me and all the "assignments" as he would call them, so I just went up behind him and shot him in the back of the head." I said looking at him and smiling.  
  
"Hope you don't get fed up with me any time soon though." He said with his eyebrow cocked.  
  
"Ok?" I said with a look of did-I-miss-something-here?  
  
"Well is that one of the weapons you choose?" That freaky voice said.  
  
"Yeah and the explosives and the sniper rifle." I said and was given the weapons I requested.  
  
"So what is the "test"?" I asked.  
  
"Well you'll find that out once we get there. Boys"  
  
'Oh shit not again.' I said but they didn't knock me out this time they only grabbed me and tied me up and put a blindfold over my eyes.  
  
A little while later after about what seemed like forever driving we pulled up to some where and I was pushed out of the car, still blindfolded they untied the ropes, then I heard the screeching of tires and took off the blindfold to find they dumped me off here and left me!  
  
'Can this get any worse?' I thought when I heard a voice and looked for a place to hide.  
  
'Oh great only one way to hide in the air condition shaft.' I thought and climbed boxes to get to the vent, kicked it in, and crawled inside. Being as quite as I could, I crawled for what seemed like forever till I made it to another vent and looked down to find a drug deal in progress.  
  
"So you got the goods?" A woman with very pale skin and raven black hair asked.  
  
"Yeah right here." A man said tapping a suitcase, setting it on the table.  
  
"Good, girls get him the money." She said and some girls from the corners put another suitcase on the table and walked back to the original positions. Then I heard a creaking sound,  
  
'Oh shit.' I thought as the ceiling collapsed through.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?" The woman asked having a gun pointed at Kagome's head.  
  
"Um...would you believe that I was here to fix the air conditioning?" I said with a look of please-don't-shoot and a smirk on my face.  
  
"Yeah right you're an undercover agent aren't you?" She asked putting her finger on the trigger.  
  
"Maybe." I said and kicked the gun just as it fired, I felt a sting in my left arm. I pulled out my gun loaded with "real" bullets or so I thought and shot one into the wall when a gas was emitted from it,  
  
"Oh shit sleeping gas." I said, grabbing the suitcases, the guy was knocked out already and kicked down the door holding my injured arm and ran out of the building as quit as I could,  
  
"This is for you bitch." I said and slapped an explosive to the building side and ran as fast as I could, then  
  
::BOOM::  
  
I feel to the ground and covered my head with the suitcases, then a limo pulled up and the door opened I looked at it suspiciously and slid in, looking around for anybody else, spotting a figure hidden by shadows but I could make out that he was well-built and had long hair.  
  
"Good job, Kagome. You passed the first test, are you up for the next one?" He said and I looked at my arm, "Don't worry we'll give you time to heal."  
  
"Hell why not? I don't have anything else better to do." I said and relaxed in the black leather seat I was sitting on,  
  
'Yeah life was good, or so far it was.'  
  
A/N whatcha think? Please R&R I'm not very good with action scenes but can yall help me with another mission/test for Kagome please tell next chapter I'm out. REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. The mission briefing

A/N 3rd chapter enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing  
  
007? Yeah Right  
  
The mission briefing  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
As I was recovering from the gun wound I got from that fucking bitch, Kikyo I think her name was, like I would want to remember it anyways, I over heard the guy with the freaky voice and the long hair, (my boss), was talking to that Inuyasha guy, about something but I'm not sure what it involved the explosion and a body double, and where the bitch would be hiding.  
  
"I don't know Bro, I really don't know." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well I thought you studied her every move, Inuyasha I didn't just give you this job so dad would be pleased, I gave it to you because you said you could do it, now either you find where her ass is or you're off the case and the rookie takes your place." The voice said.  
  
'Rookie? Me!?' I thought at what he said  
  
"Now Inuyasha she's your partner remember that," he said but Inuyasha had a perverted look on his face I guess, "and not that kind of partner." He added quickly.  
  
I heard him mumble something like 'damn it'.  
  
"Ok I'll find her but aren't you going to brief Kagome on the mission ahead?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm getting to it so get your little bony ass back in the computer room and get started, dismissed." He said, I heard him get up, Inuyasha opened the door and looked right at me and smirked.  
  
I just cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Ok Kagome it's about time I tell you who I am." The freaky voice said, "come in my office."  
  
I walked in to find an almost look alike to Inuyasha besides a couple of scars on his cheek, the kinda looked like strips, like he was cut by claws or something, he had kinda pointed kinda rounded ears. He was taller then Inuyasha too. I just started at him for a little while and came back down to earth when a folder was thrown at me.  
  
"My name is Sesshoumaru but you just call me boss." He said and went to explain the details of the mission. "Now you know how I said about another test? Well this is it, you are going to be flown to Japan in order to arrest a drug....goddess as she calls herself. (A/N ok if I said lady would you think that would make since she's powerful there it's explained) you will be acting as a person to get cars from them and find information about the "group" she's with, the Shikon No Tama goddesses, a group that apparently was associated with your old boss.  
  
'Shikon No Tama goddesses? Now why does that seem so familiar?' I thought to myself as he went on to explain.  
  
"She's very powerful and has many men/women working under her. Be on your guard all the time Kagome, this mission can not I repeat can not be failed and you can't bail out at anytime got it?"  
  
"Sir yes sir." I said with a lot of sarcasms in my voice.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
As I walked out with the folder in hand I went straight to the place were I was "kept", what a room a bed and four walls oh boy talk about fancy. I flopped down on the bed and studied the mission carefully. Japan huh? Hadn't been there since Naraku took me off the streets, a picture fell out of the folder onto the floor. I picked it up and studied it a little bit one of those people in the picture looked familiar.....but,  
  
"Holy shit its Kouga." I said and looked harder to make sure it was really him,  
  
'Damn light can't see a thing.' I walked out of the room to another one trying to find some light, imagine that the room Inuyasha was in,  
  
"Wow." I said totally breathless, to see some many computers in one place, ok you have to understand I had to crack so many codes just to get by security this amazed me.  
  
He looked behind him to find me in a daze looking around at all the computers,  
  
"What do you want?" He asked  
  
"Just for some light." I said and he threw a flashlight at me.  
  
"Thanks." I ran out of the room and ran back into the "prision" I was kept in.  
  
'So Kouga you turned on your own country just for a little money huh?' I looked at the picture he was standing around with other "guards" 'but the question is why besides the money?' I thought still looking at the info I was given,  
  
Kikyo:  
  
Age:26  
  
Height: 5'5"  
  
Eye color: Brown... And so on and so foth but as I skimmed down the page I noticed the reasons she was wanted so badly for, murder, the illegal use and selling drugs, shoplifting, and the list didn't stop there,  
  
'An obvious crack-head I suppose. Got high and did all this shit for the fun of it.'  
  
Well tomorrow was the day I left for Japan to arrest this drug addict, I started to relax and my eyes slowly shut and I drifted to sleep with one thought,  
  
'life was good.' But what a fucking idiot I was.  
  
A/N ok I'll come up with the next chapter tomorrow I don't have soccer! Whoo-hoo, but the next one is the mission get ready for it, till next time I'm out. 


	4. The Arrival

A/N ok to answer some of my reviewers question and just make comments about them,  
  
SesshoumaruFanCall911-thanks for reviewing and please tell me if you find a way to help with action scenes Johnslilbabie03- thanks for the spelling and I got the idea from triple x Miss Pocky Lover- well truth be told I don't know all of the characters in the series so I don't know ^__^; Rogue Falcon- thanks for the review and the spelling Dove of night- I should lay off shouldn't I? Thanks for telling me and reviewing CrissyKitty- thanks for the review WhitneyLin- I'm continuing  
  
And thanks if I missed you or you just haven't reviewed but you've read my story at least it's getting read, well onto chapter um..4. Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer don't own a thing  
  
007? Yeah Right  
  
The Arrival  
  
Kagome POV  
  
I awake to the banging on the door of my "room", I got up out of my semi- comfortable bed and dragged my feet to the door and opened it,  
  
"To what do I owe this unexpected and rude awakening?" I said and looked out the door to find Inuyasha with a piece of paper being shoved at my face.  
  
"More info, that's what you owe." He said, "Let's take a walk."  
  
I looked down at my watch, 1:30 in the morning and he wants to take a walk? What kinda person is he? Oh well, probably a night person and what kind of info?  
  
"Sure why not I only have to be on a plane in 5 hours." I said and walked out of my cell.  
  
"So who was your old boss?" He asked once we were outside and came to a place to sit.  
  
"Naraku. Anything else?" I asked about to put my head on the table and fall asleep, that's when I noticed something different about the pen he was writing a report about me with.  
  
'A microphone?' I thought, 'why in the hell would he have that?'  
  
"So what's with the pen?" I asked as he looked at it and stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
"Nothing." He said with a look of innocence on his face.  
  
"Ok back to the questions," He said, ok I'll speed it up here, it was basic info about me like height and all the good stuff like that and as we walked back I remembered why the group sounded familiar, the fact that I was suppose to kill Kikyo when I was under Naraku, but I killed him then so I never got around to it,  
  
'So that's why the bastard wanted me to kill her, she was a threat to the business. What a reason.' I thought as I opened the door to my "room" and laid back down the bed to be awoken 4 hours later.  
  
12 hours on a plane sitting next to Inuyasha isn't what I would call a very fun time, half of it was spent talking about where we were going first and what to do if our covers were blown.  
  
"Ok here's the list of cars you have to get," He said and handed to me, I skimmed over it and looked at him,  
  
"You know these cars suck right?" I asked, "So who picked them out?"  
  
"I did." He said with a pissed off look on his face.  
  
"Oh well if I can change some of the cars on here it won't be as obvious." I said trying to cool him off.  
  
"Fine but the deal will change if you do."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked not knowing.  
  
"If you change the cars on that list, you have to get in the group not just get info and spy on them."  
  
"I thought that was the plan in the first place, how else would I get info about them if I didn't get in the group?" I asked kinda dumb-founded by the comment.  
  
"....."  
  
'Ok so obviously he doesn't know either.' I thought and got comfortable and fell asleep till we landed.  
  
As we walked out of the airport to the car place to rent a car I took a deep breath in and let it out,  
  
"Ah home sweet home." I said.  
  
"Home? We mean you lived here before you came to the U.S.?" Inuyasha asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Yeah Naraku sent me to the U.S. for me to train with a master at assassin marshal arts.  
  
"Assassin? I never knew there was a difference."  
  
"Yeah it's the art of slyness and silence."  
  
"Ok." He said as we walked up to the car we rented, a black Mitsubishi eagle.  
  
We drove in silence till we got to the hotel, you would be surprised what kinda of rooms agents stay in, big ones with the look of if you break anything you're dead you know that kind.  
  
"One bed huh?" Inuyasha said out loud, "so which side do you want?"  
  
I just cocked an eyebrow, "Ha ha you get the couch smart one." I said and unpacked all the high-tech stuff I was given.  
  
Computers, explosives, and......is that what I think it is? I walked over to Inuyasha with the box that was in there,  
  
"I think this is for you." I said and handed him the condom box.  
  
"God I hate Sesshoumaru," He looked on the box at the note,  
  
'Just kiddin with ya bro. I thought you could use a laugh or a good pick-up line.' It said.  
  
It was just an empty box, nothing at all in it.  
  
What a joke.  
  
'Brothers.' I thought 'could they be any bigger pervs?'  
  
It was about 7 at night in Japan, and we had to met Kikyo at one of her "parties" she was having at 10, when there was a knock on the door, I got up off the couch from watching the TV and opened it, and in came a clothes rack of clothes with bags of stuff hanging on it,  
  
"And what is this for?" I asked the guy pushing it.  
  
"I don't know it just came with a note saying to deliver it to room 620 miss." The guy said, and walked off.  
  
A row of dresses and a row of tux, with bags labeled with makeup and other stuff.  
  
'Great,' I thought 'A dress and heels? What a way to start a mission.'  
  
I looked at the row of dresses till I found one that really caught my eye; it was dark purple, with slits down the side that went from about mid-thigh on down, open back with Chinese style neck buttons.  
  
'Perfect.' I thought grabbed the matching heels, grabbed the bag, and went into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
By the time I got out of the bathroom it was about 9:30 and Inuyasha was waiting looking pissed.  
  
"Geez it's about time, what took so long?" He asked standing up and staring after he was finished.  
  
I walked up to him just to see where he was looking, I figured, chest,  
  
"Um I'm up here." I said and grabbed his chin and tilted it upward.  
  
"And it takes forever for me to be beautiful." I added, and with that we walked out the door to go to be party.  
  
A/N if I mis-spelled anything just tell me please I'm not a spelling major so if I did just send what I did in your review, till next time I'm out. 


	5. The party

A/N Chapter 5 peoples I'm happy! ::does a little victory dance:: but I only have maybe 11 reviews if you like the fic tell your buddies or whatever please, reviews are what keeps me going but it's not like I'm going to ask for 34 reviews before I go on if I at least get 2 for the chapter I'll continue so if you like it share the joy tell your friends.  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill I don't own a thing.  
  
007? Yeah Right  
  
The Party  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
After a little while of driving we got out of the car to find a huge victorian type brick house with lights all around it, I looked around the house to see where we would go if anything happened  
  
'Back deck.' I thought,  
  
As we walked up the guy at the door asked for our names,  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Ok you may enter." The guys said.  
  
When we walked in the room was gigantic, white streamers hung from the ceiling, and white lights were strung over banisters, on the ceiling, and in the plants. The middle of the ceiling showed the moon, which was shining brightly. Many people were dancing to the music.  
  
"Wow." I said and Inuyasha looked over at me.  
  
"Pretty nice huh?" He asked  
  
"Yeah I've never been to a party in my life like this." I said and thought 'or any for that matter.'  
  
"Ok time to get serious," he said and looked around, "you see that door over there?" He asked pointing to a door on the highest balcony.  
  
"Yeah." I said.  
  
"Your mission is to get up there and get the car order, get an account number and get in the group." He said and looked at me to see if I understood. "All in one night?" I asked.  
  
"That last part is going to happen later, I was just restating the mission that was told me." He said.  
  
"Ok. Here goes nothing." I said and got the list of cars out of my purse, and walked up the stairs to the door where two guys stopped me to throw me out.  
  
"I heard that she was the place to go to for cars and the American buyers are very interested in buying." I said as I was being carried away,  
  
"Hold it right there." A female voice said, the guys put me down, "you said you're from America?" She asked me.  
  
"Yeah." I said and waited for a reply.  
  
Down Below Inuyasha was fighting off ladies trying to dance with him.  
  
"Hey now ladies there's more then enough of me to go around," he said when he looked at the ladies and almost ran out of there, "But I have to go to the men's room I'll be back."  
  
::lets out a breath of relief ::  
  
Back up top  
  
She motioned me into the room; I looked around, just a room with a wooden table and wooden chairs as to do business with.  
  
"Sit." She said.  
  
I did what I was told,  
  
"So you came here to do business with Kikyo?" She asked me.  
  
"Yes, cars the Americans are interested in buying." I said and handed her the list, she whistled, other people walked into the room, as in two guys,  
  
"Fellas, keep her company while I get Kikyo." She said and walked out of the room.  
  
"What have we here?" One said and circled me like prey.  
  
"I don't know but she looks good to me." The other said and winked at the first one.  
  
"Yeah," The first one said and took me by the neck and stood me up. "Real good." He added and started to feel up and down my thigh. The he did one of the stupidest mistakes in his life,  
  
He grabbed my ass.  
  
At that point I threw him over my shoulder into a wall and went over to him and kicked in the stomach and said,  
  
"You do that again and I'll kick you where it really hurts."  
  
When I turned around the other guy had pulled out a knife, put it up to my neck and asked  
  
"So if I do that what are you going to do?"  
  
"This." I said and punched in the nose, he dropped the knife and I kicked him in the balls. He fell to the ground holding himself where it hurt. When the woman walked back into the room.  
  
"I guess they couldn't kept their hands to themselves huh?" She asked as I sat back down.  
  
I nodded in response,  
  
"Ok now to business, here's the account number, for these cars she wants 1.8 million for them all. You have 72 hours to get the money wired to her. You got it?"  
  
I nodded again. She motioned me out of the room, I walked out and down the stairs to find Inuyasha, when a person put a hand around my mouth and pulled me into a dark room. When we were inside, the light turned on,  
  
"Inuyasha don't ever do that again I almost put a bullet in your head." I said and looked at the surroundings, a bedroom with a red velvet covered four-post bed, and other little things here and there to set the room off.  
  
"So did you get the account number?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah right here." I said and handed him a piece of paper with the number on it.  
  
"And your reward." He said putting his arms around me and kissed me on the lips. I didn't push away or anything. Then he licked my lips asking for entrance, I opened up and his tongue began to explore every place in my mouth. After a little while we broke away, and I just had to ask,  
  
"Inuyasha are you drunk?"  
  
"No actually I'm as sober as I'm ever going to be." He said and kissed me again. But this time his hands began to wonder up and down my thigh, over my ass, and grabbing my breasts. But the thing was I didn't do anything, I just let him do it. He pulled away and asked,  
  
"You wanta finish this at the hotel?"  
  
I looked at him and nodded.  
  
(A/N ok here's the lemon you've been waiting for, AND THANKS TO THE SOUL PERSON THAT WROTE IT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!)  
  
The drive back to the hotel seemed to take forever but they finally made it back. InuYasha rushed to the other side of the car and helped Kagome out. He took her hand in his and they raced thorough the front doors, straight though the lobby and into the elevator.  
  
'What am I doing? It's never been my style to lose control like this. OK Kagome pull yourself together girl.' Thought Kagome to herself as the elevator doors were closing.  
  
When they finally shut and the bell sounded for them to choose a floor. Kagome pushed InuYasha back against the wall and began kissing him passionately. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up and as if by instinct she wrapped her legs around his hips.  
  
'Oh fuck it! I want this to happen! I don't know why but.......I need him. I want him. InuYasha.' Thought Kagome.  
  
InuYasha turned Kagome and himself around so he could reach the button for their floor. He quickly released his right hand from Kagome's back and pressed the button. Once he had Kagome removed her leg lock on him and her hands began roaming his well built chest and shoulders. InuYasha began licking his tongue against Kagome's lips asking for entrance. She parted her lips and his tongue plunged into her mouth making the kiss deeper and sending Kagome into such ecstasy she began to moan. The doors opened and InuYasha pulled out of their kiss and swept Kagome up into his arms bridal style. She began leaving a trail of feather-like kisses down his neck as he carried her to their room. InuYasha nearly kicked their door down to get in because he couldn't reach his key card. Kagome pulled out hers and swiped it thorough the lock. Once inside InuYasha set Kagome down and kicked the door shut behind him. Kagome slide her hands up and helped InuYasha with his coat which fell to the floor then she ripped his shirt open.(A/N Without tearing any buttons off I might add.) While Kagome was planting kisses on his chest and running her fingers through his long sliver hair, InuYasha started unbuttoning the Chinese style buttons on Kagome's dress. Kagome decide to torture him a little to make his blood run hot with passion. She gently pushed him away from her and with one swift movement Kagome's raven hair fell from its tight bun and drifted down onto her shoulders. Then she turned her attention to her dress and slowly began to undo the buttons on the collar and began to walk toward the bedroom and seductively motioned InuYasha to follow her. InuYasha never lost eye contact with her this whole time. He just followed her as if under some kind of spell and watched with great anticipation as the last button was undone and Kagome's dress slid to the floor revealing her beautiful perfect form to him.  
  
"Kagome." Replied InuYasha with a deep husky tone. He threw his shirt to the other side for the room and lifted up out of his shoes. Kagome turned around to face him and pouted her lips as she flicked her hair to the side.  
  
"InuYasha, you know it's not polite to keep a lady waiting." Replied Kagome with a whimper. InuYasha's eyes burned with an intense desire, it was so unbridled....uncontrollable.....it was exactly what Kagome had hoped for. He undid his belt and in an instant his pants were on the floor and he was lying on top of Kagome on the bed.  
  
(A/N MORE TO COME LATER!!!!!!)  
  
As I awoke I felt something warm against my back and something over my waist. I looked down to find Inuyasha against my back and his arm over my waist. I thought to myself remembering what had happened the night before,  
  
'God he is so good.'  
  
I was taken out of my flashback with a ring of something, I found the source, a cell phone or what I thought was one, I looked for the send button and when I couldn't find it I opened the thing up,  
  
"Morning Kagome." Sess said. (A/N ok I'm shorting that) "Did you get the account number last night?"  
  
"Yeah." I said and typed the numbers 953461085 into computer.  
  
"Good now you have a meeting with Kikyo today, to see if you can make the group." He said, "Kagome I hope you know how to hot wire a car."  
  
"Yeah. I do."  
  
"Ok good talk with you later. Over and out."  
  
I heard Inuyasha stirring in the bed I heard him mumble something, it was like,  
  
"Kagome I don't know how to tell you this but I love you."  
  
I walked over to him and whispered in his ear,  
  
"Inuyasha I love you too."  
  
A/N So what do you think of that please review till next chapter I'm out. 


	6. Kikyo's Test

A/N ok I got one review on the last chapter maybe two not sure but thanks to all of the people who reviewed well here's the 6th chapter.  
  
007? Yeah Right  
  
Kikyo's Test  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'God I hope I remember how to do this.' I thought as I was driving to the place to meet Kikyo for the test.  
  
At an abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Ok, are you up for the test?" The women who I talked to last night asked.  
  
"Yeah." I said and watched as they pulled a sheet off the car I'm suppose to hot wire.  
  
"You've got to be kidding." I said and looked at the 03' red corvette.  
  
'This should be easy.' Or so I thought.  
  
"I guess I kinda failed to add that it's a stolen car and the cops know it's missing and you have to take it to the pier to meet with a client's order huh?" The girl said.  
  
"And you think I don't live for the thrills?" I asked her with a smirk on my face.  
  
"Well, it's been reported missing," Looked down at her watch, "24 hours ago."  
  
"Shit." I whispered.  
  
"So I guess you better get cracking, the boat leaves at 4." She said and I looked down at my watch, 3:11.  
  
I walked up to the car and opened the door the alarm started to go off, I pulled the plastic part to get to the wires and pulled one, the alarm shut off. I went back to what I'm suppose to do.  
  
'God it's been forever since I've done this.' I thought as I looked at the wires. I pulled out my knife and cut a couple of the wires so the copper was showing, I ran one of the wires over the other till I heard the engine roar. I smiled,  
  
'I still got it.'  
  
I got in and put it in drive and drove out of the warehouse. I was just looking out for cops and hoping to god I don't fail this. I passed a cop and I didn't know it.  
  
In The Cop Car  
  
"That's the car go go go!!"  
  
Back With Me  
  
"Oh Shit." I said and pushed my foot down on the pedal harder then I was. I looked around to see if there was anything they left with me in the car to see if it would help me, a NOS system.  
  
'I'll only use that if I have to.' I used to have a brother till he died and a car crash, he was a street racer and had a NOS system in his car, was going so fast couldn't see where he was going and crashed, then the car exploded to top it off. (A/N ok this is Kagome remember I have no brother ok? Sorry if I confused you.)  
  
I kept making turns down different streets trying to get them off my tail, I pulled down this street that took me to one of those big long strips of nothing but water in the middle and looked behind me, at least 10 cops cars and 1 helicopter,  
  
'Well that made the news. Why not show off a little?' I thought I turned the steering wheel till I was completely spun around I drove backwards, flipping the bird and flipped back around till I was straight. They were gaining and fast.  
  
I looked down at the steering wheel, at the button that my save my butt or roast it.  
  
No choice. I pushed the button and held on for my life. I kept my eyes on the road, I shook them off my tail, I drove to the pier and drove the car into the cargo box and looked around for any way to get back to the warehouse when this woman walked out, long raven black hair and very pale skin. She walked up to me and held out her hand I took it and we shook hands.  
  
"I'm Kikyo, I saw the news and congrats, you're in the group." She said with a voice that I knew from now on I'm never going to forget, a cold and heartless voice.  
  
A/N so what do you think of that? Well till next chapter or 2 reviews I'm out. Yeah I know that was short but hey I got soccer. 


	7. The Group

A/N ok I know the last chapter was a bit rushed but I had soccer practice that night and I was getting ready to leave when I got done with it so give me a break here, thanks to those people who reviewed and tell you're friends about it like I said, reviews keep me going ok I'll shut up right now, on with the fic,  
  
Disclaimer: gawh I hate these you know the drill and if you don't know go back to chapter one to see what I'm going to say.  
  
007? Yeah Right  
  
The Group  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
After I met Kikyo, we drove back to the warehouse so I could meet the rest of the group, and boy did I wish I didn't, all the guys kept trying to grab my ass, but boys will be boys. She introduced me to everyone but one girl caught my eye, she looked like she was no older then 18, turns out she's not, her name is Rin and she has a sense of style like no one I know. All the other girls looked like they were in there 30's.  
  
"So how'd you get in?" Rin asked.  
  
"Hotwired a car. You?"  
  
"Shot a cop."  
  
My jaw dropped, a girl less then 20 shot a cop to get in the group?  
  
"Just kidding, I did the same." Rin said giggling a little.  
  
"Oh yeah I knew that." I said sweat dropping anime style -__-;  
  
"Ok ladies down to business," Kikyo said and stood in front of the group, "Or last drug deal was a flop because some secret agent caught us and took the goods. But then next is not a drug deal, one of the top doctors in the world has found an illness that cause you to live for the next 4 months, our mission to get the formula for it and sell it for profit. This will be tricky and since we have a rookie in our ranks, then she'll be partnered up with one of the experts here, Yes Kouga?"  
  
"I'll take her under my belt for training." He said, I looked back; he smirked at me like the comment was funny.  
  
'Oh god I hope he wasn't serious about the whole 'under the belt' thing.'  
  
"Dismissed." Kikyo said and we all left the building as I headed back to the hotel to tell Inuyasha the news.  
  
As I walked through the door the cell phone thing rang,  
  
"So Kagome did you pass?" Sess. asked.  
  
"Yeah with flying colors." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Good because your little stunt is on the news every where Kagome!" He shouted, I watched a vein on his forehead start to throb.  
  
"So where's Inuyasha?" I asked.  
  
"Right here." He said as I turned around.  
  
"Kagome you know what your mission was and you goofed off." Sess. said.  
  
"Ok here's the info they're planning to steal a formula from some doctor that's what their next move is. I'll get the rest when I get it ok?" I said.  
  
"Ok over and out." The screen went blank.  
  
"Well what are we doing tonight?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Not what you want."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"You already have duh."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"Well I have training with Kouga tonight, I don't need it just to make it look not all that obvious." I said.  
  
"Ok well what time?" He asked, still hoping for one thing.  
  
"In like 20 minutes." I said.  
  
"Well we could do a quickie."  
  
"Ha ha funny funny don't think so."  
  
"Oh come on why not? I know you want to."  
  
"Um..I have a mission that's why once we save the world that will be different ok?"  
  
"Ok." He said.  
  
"Well I'm off." (A/N to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz. Sorry just had to do that.)  
  
"Bye." He said.  
  
I walked out the door and drove to the place I was suppose to meet Kouga but why would he want to me back at the warehouse unless there's a training room that I don't know about. I opened the door and looked at the dark and dimly lit room, to see some poles and string that looked like it was an alarm system. (A/N you know the lasers that if you cut off the connection to the other one the alarm goes off?)  
  
"So you ready to train my precious Kagome?" Kouga said descending the stairs in shorts and no shirt to show off his muscular chest and abs.  
  
"Yeah I guess but don't call me that." I said.  
  
"Oh why not?" He asked.  
  
"Because I'm not yours."  
  
"Oh but you will be before long." He said under his breath but I still heard him.  
  
"Ok let's get started." He said and showed me what the alarm system-looking thing was for, obvious to train to get through one.  
  
"I've been looking up the way the lasers are set up, you have to memorize every move of it or you'll trip the system and we're screwed." He said as-a- matter-o-factly.  
  
"Ok." I said and took my position at the beginning and 2 hours later I was done.  
  
"We still have to work on the middle and end but other then that you're ready." He said when we were walking outside; before I knew it he pulled me close and kissed me.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that." He said and walked off.  
  
'What in the hell?' I thought as I was getting in the car and driving back to the hotel, 'I knew Kouga liked me but why would he do that when he knows I don't return the feelings? Oh well I hope it won't happen again or Inuyasha will be pissed, wait since when have I cared what he thought? God this is so confusing and complicated.' I thought parking the car getting out and going into the hotel and pushed the button for the elevator without even knowing I did it.  
  
::ding::  
  
I stepped on and pushed the button for the floor, waited and walked out of the elevator and down the hall to the room, still thinking about the whole kiss thing, slid the card key in the door and waited for the light to turn green and opened the door, went into the bathroom stripped myself of my sweaty clothes and got in the shower, after a little while I got out, got dressed, and looked at myself in the mirror,  
  
'What's so special about me?' I thought and walked away, I went to bed a little bit later. To wake to the morning sun rising through the window and Inuyasha breathing in my face.  
  
A/N ok so how was that? Review please and tell your friends please!!! Till next chapter I'm out. 


	8. Bad Things are Bound to Happen pt 1

A/N FINALLY!!!!!! A BREAK FROM SOCCER!!!! But then again the only reason I get a break is because I have to have surgery on my shoulder on Wednesday so it kinda defeats the purpose.. ::sighs:: damn wish it would have been a better way but here's the fic and after reading my reviews I feel inspired so please don't hate me!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ok I watch Inuyasha on TV so if I owned him I would be coming up with the TV shows right? Not writing fan fiction..(Don't think that made since but for all those people who don't get it: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!)  
  
007? Yeah Right Chapter 8 Bad Things Bound to Happen  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I woke to the rising sun cascading across my face, and somebody breathing in my face. I lazily opened one I to see who was doing this...none other then the only living thing in the room...  
  
"Ok Inuyasha, what do you want?"  
  
"You're phone's ringing and I think Kikyo needs to see you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"NANI?!" I screamed, "Inuyasha how do you know this?!"  
  
"Well.um...I uh..kinda sorta.."  
  
"You went through my phone messages didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah." he said as he started to go back in fear of what I would do to him.  
  
"Baka. Here's a lesson in women for you.DON'T EVER under any circumstances do you EVER go through a woman phone messages!!!" I yelled as I was going to the bathroom to change to meet Koga (Did you know that's how it's spelled in the series? I didn't until I watched the end credits. Just a tid- bit of info there for ya.) for training again.  
  
I slammed the door shut as I got out my cell phone and went through the messages.  
  
Message 1: Kagome, it's Kikyo change of plans, we need to get the formula by midnight tonight, or it'll be destroyed. Got it? Meet us at the warehouse at noon.  
  
Message 2: Hey Kagome, it's you're mother just wondering hoe you've been lately with the news report and all well just give me a call when you have the time and I love you bye.  
  
I smiled at the last one, 'my mom such a great person, but like I have time to call her!' I thought. 'Noon, huh?' I looked down at my watch 10:30. 'Well I could walk around for a while and get out of this place.' I started walking out the door.  
  
I got out my cell phone and dialed a number, waited until the message machine picked up,  
  
"Hey mom it's Kagome, just wanted to drop you a line since I never get to talk to you anymore but I'll be busy for a while but feel free to call, I love you bye."  
  
'One thing to remember, Kagome,' I thought to myself, 'if you ever have to save the world remember to tell you're mom you love her if you have that thought you might not be able to later.'  
  
An hour and a half later...  
  
"Ok looks like everybody's here," Kikyo remarked as she looked at all of us, "Koga take Kagome and train remember every one of you has a skill you have to master by tonight, and if you don't we can't make money get it? Got it? Good." She said and walked off.  
  
"Let's go Kagome." Koga said and we walked upstairs to the training room.  
  
We worked for hours on end with few breaks to get the pattern down, beginning, middle, and end. But I got a call on my cell phone in the middle of it; I picked it up hesitantly,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kagome where are you?" It was Inuyasha, I made my way out of the maze and went to a quite place.  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
"So why were you called up there?"  
  
"They've changed it, midnight tonight we go for it, tell you're brother, I can't. But Inuyasha,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...never mind."  
  
"Well see you when you get back."  
  
"Bye."  
  
When I walked back into the room Koga gave me a funny look but I went back to what I was doing and he went back to what he was doing.  
  
6 Hours Later..  
  
I finally got back to the hotel, god and then I had to meet them 5 hours later oh well at least I got to take a shower.  
  
"Hey Kagome.." Inuyasha said when I flopped down on the couch.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"What where you going to say on the phone?"  
  
"Nothing, I swear."  
  
"Ok whatever."  
  
5 Hours Later..11:00 P.M.  
  
We met at the warehouse, drove to the place, but we made a few stops on the way, one to take out the power, two to get some items we needed, night goggles you know stuff like that, got in the place.  
  
"Put on your night-vision goggles." One of the women commanded I think it was the woman named Kagra. (Know that's not spelled right for sure but I forgot how to spell it!!)  
  
We all went our separate ways, leaving me and Koga all alone, we walked in silence till we got to the room, Koga picked the lock,  
  
::Click::  
  
"Kagome do your stuff."  
  
I went through the system with ease, got the formula, and thought I was home free until suddenly Koga grabbed me around the neck and said,  
  
"Now the real fun starts."  
  
A/N Well tell me what you think I'll get back to this as soon as I can write and I'm not drugged up on painkillers till next time I'm out!! 


	9. Bad Things are Bound to Happen pt 2

A/N ok change in plans since I didn't want to keep everybody in suspense for...4 days I thought I'd write, well enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: you all know what I'm going to say.  
  
007? Yeah Right  
  
Bad Things Are bound to happen pt. 2  
  
~Last Chapter~  
  
I went through the system with ease, got the formula, and thought I was home free until suddenly Koga grabbed me around the neck and said,  
  
"Now the real fun starts."  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I didn't have time to react when Koga grabbed me, I was helpless but there was no way in hell I would let him take me like this.  
  
"Bastard." I said and elbowed him hard in the stomach and ran for my life but only to be stopped but a group of very muscular men.  
  
'Shit.' I thought and knew I was beat there was no way I could beat all 10 of them and not get killed, I did what I had to do, I gave in. They tied me up and blind folded me. Now where does this seem familiar? We got back to the warehouse, where I was hung from chains along with the ropes. Man what a way to have things happen.  
  
"Well Kagome, I told you I would have you one way or another and sadly you chose to resist and this is the hard way." Koga said looking at me straight in the eye.  
  
He grabbed my cheeks and pushed my lips on his, he pulled away and licked his lips,  
  
"God how I will never get over that sweet taste of yours Kagome." He sounded like a bloodthirsty demon on the hunt for prey.  
  
~Back at the Hotel~  
  
"WHAT!?" Inuyasha screamed into the communicator at his brother.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha we have a distress signal on her, she's in trouble, go and save her."  
  
"But how could she have let this happen? I mean she's stronger then that right?" He asked looking worried to death.  
  
"Yes but even we couldn't have predicted this, you have to understand, and there was nothing we could do to save her."  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his hands up and down his face,  
  
"What to do, what to do."  
  
"We have already sent back up to help her but Inuyasha you're the only one who can get her out of there before we are forced to send in the heavy artillery, if you get my picture."  
  
"You mean?" "Yes blow up the place."  
  
Inuyasha shut his eyes for a minute trying to take all of the events in and remain calm.  
  
"I'll do it." He said with a look of determination in his eyes.  
  
~Back with Kagome~  
  
I stared down at the ground with a lost look on my face,  
  
'Inuyasha, where are you when I need you most?'  
  
"What's the matter Kagome? Waiting for somebody who's never going to come and rescue you?" Koga said, sitting over in the corner looking at me.  
  
I looked up at him with a look to kill somebody.  
  
"What? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
He walked up to me and forced yet another kiss but pried his tongue in and moved it all around,  
  
'God how gross.' I bit down as hard as I could.  
  
"Bitch." He said and slapped me hard.  
  
Blood was falling down my lip and I could feel it.  
  
"Just for that you will be punished." He said and pulled out a whip, "I wish I would never have to do this to your perfect body but,"  
  
I screamed at the first hit, I started feeling the welts come up on the back of my legs, and he just kept going, I began to feel blood trickle ever so slowly down my legs. Then he went for my back, I held back tears, but the pain was just too much, a single tear ran down my cheek.  
  
'Inuyasha help me.'  
  
"You had enough Kagome?" Koga asked about to hit me one more time, he stood in front of me, "well obviously you have, but I have to keep my bitch in line."  
  
Ok that last line sent me over-board. I felt something flare up in me that I've never felt in my life, extreme anger. All along, with out time knowing I had been picking the lock that held the chains to the rope, one more turn and I would be able to kick his ass, but something caught my eye in the shadows of all of this, a tall, muscular, figure with long hair had been moving but gone unnoticed.  
  
'Hey what the hell beat his ass for the fun of it.' I turned the lock and got out of the ropes, punched him in the face, as he was going down I kneed him in the nose, reared back and punched him as hard as I could, this sent him flying back into some boxes. I looked back to where I had seen the figure but it was gone.  
  
I hadn't heard him get back up, but the last thing I knew I felt something strike the back of my head, and everything went black.  
  
A/N BUM BUM BUM!!!! Cliffy!!!!!! Well sorry guys but I'm going to bed I'll write more in 4 days sorry but I'll give you a hint go back to the first chapter and read the first part, I think you'll get what happens next. But till I can move and actually not sleep I'm out! 


	10. The Search and Rescue Mission

A/N I'M BACK!!!!! I can move again!!!! YEA!!!!!! Oh well sorry to keep you guys waiting but I've been kinda busy with homework that I don't know how to do in the first place and so on, but here's the 10th chapter!!!!! Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again we would be writing the series and not fan fiction if we owned Inuyasha.  
  
007? Yeah Right Chapter 10 The Search and Rescue Mission  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I awoke to the throbbing on the back of my head and a bright light in my face. I tried to look around at my surroundings but the light was too much. I heard Koga's voice ring out,  
  
"Kagome you will pay dearly for what you did." I felt a very strong hand on my throat as it began to squeeze. I started to panic I couldn't breath. I did the one thing I could I kicked him really hard where it hurt the most, he let go of my neck and instinctively held himself. I kicked the light out of my face, I looked around the exact same place I was before up in the air and everything. I looked where I had seen the figure the first time and it still wasn't there, but something else did catch my eye something seemed to be flashing something red but I couldn't tell what it was.  
  
By this time Koga had gotten back up.  
  
"Kagome, I'm getting tired of this I'm going to break you, tonight."  
  
There was a click and a boom, I looked over to where I heard it from and the flashing thing had exploded. Debris had begun falling from the ceiling I moved my head down so I wouldn't get any in my face. Koga held a gun up to my chin and said,  
  
"I don't know what the hell that was but if you pull any thing else I'll give you another hole to breath out of."  
  
Bullets began ringing out, I looked around for the source but I couldn't find it, Koga still kept the gun up to my chin.  
  
"Whoever you are come out and I won't kill Kagome."  
  
"Don't!!!! He'll kill you if you do."  
  
"Shut up." He slapped me hard across the face again; I tasted blood on my tongue from the wound he gave me.  
  
"Kagome I will save you!!" A voice yelled.  
  
Smoke appeared from nowhere. I felt somebody pull me out of the chains and ropes, and run with me somewhere close by but I tripped over something and I fell, Koga pulled out his gun and shot at the figure, it fell to the ground. The person who I thought would save me was now lying on the floor motionless, dead. I looked back to where Koga was he started making his approach to me, I started backing away and sliding back on the floor till I hit a wall, I shut my eyes and waited for the worse. He held my hands up against the wall and sat on my legs so I couldn't move. He looked in my eyes and moved toward my neck, he licked up my neck leaving a hot trail of saliva. Another shot rang out, but it was from my own gun, he had sat on the holster in which I kept it and somehow the trigger was pulled back, but to my luck it was one of the sleeping darts, but sadly with my luck right now it missed.  
  
So there I sit with Koga holding me down, when I saw another figure move around in the rafters, same shape everything as before. I sat there and stared at it for a while then Koga looked back there but couldn't see anything.  
  
"Kagome, I will make you mine either you like it or not." He said, licking up my neck again.  
  
I tried to move under him but he was just too strong, I could feel the circulation leaving my hands and my legs. He said,  
  
"I will let you up, if you promise to be a good bitch and weaver to my every command."  
  
"Hell no." I looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Wrong answer."  
  
I thought, 'Now what was that thing again? Oh yeah.'  
  
I pulled my head back and slammed my head into Koga's, he fell backwards, I stood up still kinda dizzy, holy crap he has a hard head. I looked for the figure lurking around the place, I found him and it yelled out,  
  
"KAGOME, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" It was Inuyasha, I did what I was told but Koga had gotten up and grabbed me before I could get out.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the rafters and stood face to face with Koga and said three simple words,  
  
"You will die."  
  
A/N So what do you think of that after waiting for a little while come on people review please well till next time I'm out.!!!!!! 


	11. The end? Don't think so

A/N I'M BACK!!!! Sorry for the delay, but had other stuff to do but here's the 11th (I think) chapter. Enjoy  
  
Last Time: Inuyasha jumped down from the rafters and stood face to face with Koga and said three simple words,  
  
"You will die."  
  
007? Yeah Right.  
  
The End? Don't Think So.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I just stood there with Koga's arm around my neck and his gun dangerously close to my chin.  
  
"What did you say?" Koga asked Inuyasha.  
  
"You heard me, I said you'll die."  
  
"How can you be so sure you won't?" He quickly took his gun away from my chin and shot at Inuyasha, missed him by a hair.  
  
"Oh you think you think you can scare me huh?" He pulled out his own gun and pointed the laser right at his head, "Oh yeah and it shows weakness and stupidity to hide behind a woman."  
  
"No it doesn't it shows that this woman is willing to sacrifice her own life for me."  
  
God how I wanted to kill him right now. I looked like I wanted to kill some one but I wonder why?  
  
"No she's not you're making her." Inuyasha said still pointing the laser, but he seemed to be focused on something else, something lurking in the shadows. A figure I'm guessing, but I heard the voice.  
  
"Kagome, long time no see."  
  
Naraku. I thought I killed that bastard.  
  
(A/N and the plot thickens, I guess)  
  
"Kagome, you haven't changed one bit, still have that fire I see," He said and looked in my eyes, "Koga, kill this vermin you seems to have an interest in her. After you do that, have all the fun you want with her." He walked back into the shadows.  
  
"Not so fast Naraku," I punched Koga in the stomach and got out of his grasp. I pulled out my gun and aimed the laser, when something tackled me. Koga pinned me down on the floor. Inuyasha flicked out his revolving thing on his gun (A/N no clue what that is) put it on a certain place, flicked it back in and fired. Koga fell limp on me.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha this isn't funny anymore I can't breath get him off me!!!" I screamed, Inuyasha pulled him off of me and we ran after Naraku. We searched franticly for him, and finally found him,  
  
"Inuyasha there he is. Let me take it from here." I pulled out my gun aimed the laser at the running figure and shot him straight in the back. He fell to the ground, a pool of blood started to form around his lifeless body. Finally, He was dead. Now to deal with Koga, he wasn't dead after all and he was already looking for us. We ran through many halls and lots of doors till we found a room in which looked like a conference room, big table in the middle and chairs all around but on was turned and it seemed like smoke was coming off from it.  
  
The chair slowly turned around. Kikyo sat in it, smoking a cigar.  
  
"Kagome, you had potential, ial ial." It kept repeating over and over like a broken record. My eyes got really big as I looked behind the dummy. I tapped Inuyasha and pointed in my state of shock. He looked and his eyes got big. It was a bomb set to go off in 5 seconds. We got our asses out of there as fast as we could.  
  
::BOOM::  
  
I fell to the ground as smoke formed and debris started to fall, I looked over to Inuyasha, who lay on the ground next to me unconscious. I heard footsteps coming closer.  
  
I looked over to find none other than...Miroku???!!!!!  
  
My eyes where as big as saucers.  
  
"Miroku what are you doing here?" I asked standing up.  
  
"Just doing my job," He said, "Oh yeah and Sango's around here somewhere."  
  
^___^; ~ Me  
  
"Since when are you guys secret agents?"  
  
"Oh I've been one you just haven't known."  
  
I gave him the nah-shit look.  
  
"Well why don't we get you out here?" Inuyasha started to come around.  
  
"Inuyasha are you ok?" I asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah just fine."  
  
"Let's roll."  
  
We walked through hallways, until we reached the main part of the place. I looked around to find Koga's body and it was nowhere to be seen. Then something was over my mouth and I tired to scream for Inuyasha but I couldn't. I was screwed. I thought this whole thing was a bad dream but everything, was real, and I was trapped, never to escape Koga's evil clutches.  
  
A/N BUM BUM BUM well until next time please review and please no flames. Over and out. 


	12. I Stand Alone

A/N Hey peoples!!!! I'm Back!!! But I'm betting you're sick of Kagome always getting in Koga's grasp right? Sorry for all those people who like Koga you should just quit reading this chapter about...now. Well and for all you other people I'm giving some spoilers, ok I lied I'm not giving away my plot well on to the story!!!! Enjoy chapter 12!!!! (Wow this is longer than my first fic)  
  
Disclaimer: Wow I noticed I forgot these in the last 3 chapters I've been slacking but you know what I don't own Inuyasha but one day I will and I don't own Godsmack's "I Stand Alone"  
  
007? Yeah Right  
  
I Stand Alone (Yeah I know that's a song by Godsmack but I like the whole song ok?)  
  
Last Time: I was screwed. I thought this whole thing was a bad dream but everything, was real, and I was trapped, never to escape Koga's evil clutches.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'OK I'm getting really tired of this,' I thought to myself as I was slung over Koga's shoulder and was taking me some where, heaven only knows. 'I hope Inuyasha knows I'm gone.'  
  
In the main part.  
  
"Hey Miroku, where's Sango at?" Miroku looked around,  
  
"First off where's Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha looked around franticly,  
  
"Holy Shit, KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!" He screamed out in a very scared voice.  
  
Back with me.  
  
I heard the distant cry of my name; I looked up and around to see where the voice came from.  
  
"INUYASHA, HELP ME YOU GOT ME INTO THIS NOW GET ME OUT!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I took in another breath, "MIRO." I was cut off by a hand covering my mouth to keep me quite, like that would help and bad move on Koga's part, I bit down hard on his hand he yelped in pain and I called out again,  
  
"INUYASHA..MIROKU...SANGO GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE SOMEBODY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
This time Koga pulled out his gun and pointed it at my head and said,  
  
"Say one more thing and I'll kill you."  
  
Back with the others.  
  
"Miroku, where's Sango we need her she's the tracing person." Inuyasha said slightly nervous.  
  
Miroku pulled out his walkie-talkie,  
  
"Sango, what is you're current position?" Miroku asked.  
  
"If you think what kind of position you mean not any you'd like, houshi."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and gave him a stern look,  
  
"And just what the hell is that all about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sango I mean where are you?" Miruko asked slightly smiling on the last comment.  
  
"I'm right outside the main section of the warehouse."  
  
"Well would you please grace us with your presence?"  
  
"Be right in."  
  
In that exact moment Sango walks in.  
  
"Ok Sango down to business, track Kagome down."  
  
Back with me.  
  
Oh great another room, but as I looked around I notice that this room doesn't look too pleasant, and it kinda has the smell of dried blood to it.  
  
I swallowed hard.  
  
Why do I have this feeling I might not make it out of Koga's clutches this time?  
  
"Well Kagome, as you can already tell this would be the "play" room." Koga said with a smirk on his face.  
  
I looked around just one more time, yeah dungeon like room and bones laying everywhere not exactly the best place to be in this situation. I was scared, and usually I'm not scared. I looked around at just was "toys" were in this room.  
  
An iron maiden, one of those beds where they stretch your body, a thing like in the pit and the pendulum, (A/N oh and by the way I don't own the Pit and The Pendulum) a bed of spikes and just other things that aren't too pleasant at a time like this. Koga suddenly grabs me and puts me on the bed that stretches your body and cuffed me down.  
  
"Now either you'll cooperate or suffer the punishment." He said with a hand on the wheel to turn it with.  
  
Back with the others.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't find her either she's underground or she's just not here." Sango said typing away at her laptop.  
  
"She's got to be here, she's just gotta be. Bring up a map of this place." He said cowering over her shoulder.  
  
Back with me.  
  
I looked at the cuffs that hold me from freedom, I hung my head down 'I'm screwed; I'm not going to get out of here alive. Wait what did my master tell me?'  
  
FLASHBACK!!!  
  
A girl, no less than 12, sits on the floor looking across from her master and he says,  
  
"If you are ever in a situation you know you're not going to get out of, and your captors happen to be guys mess with their minds."  
  
END FLASHBACK!!!  
  
I looked seductively over at Koga,  
  
"Koga, you know I got to thinking and," I licked my lips slowly, "maybe I should let you break me in."  
  
He took a deep breathe in and hurried over to the cuffs and undid them, I got down from the "bed" looking thing, and looked at him,  
  
"Were you serious when you said that?"  
  
I looked at him,  
  
"Yeah right." I seized him by the arm, twisted it behind his back, pulled my gun out, aimed at the back of his head and said,  
  
"I stand alone."  
  
A/N whelp what you think about that? No flames and any suggestions are welcome and sorry about spelling or grammar errors I may have made any. Till next time over and out!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	13. Things Take a Turn For the Better, I Thi...

A/N Hey guys!! I'm back well here's the 13th chapter!!! Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
007? Yeah Right  
  
Things Take a Turn For the Better, I Think  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"So how do you like being under a gun Koga?" I asked the struggling Koga.  
  
"To be honest, I hate it." Koga said back still trying to get out of my grasp.  
  
"Well hope you like sleeping," I said and flipped out the revolving part and put it on a sleeping bullet, I flipped it back in and shot his back. He was struggling till he fell to the ground unconscious. I pulled out the communicator to contact Inuyasha to see where he was. I waited for the signal to go through but it wouldn't.  
  
'I can't reach him, and he doesn't know where I am.' I thought to myself as reality set in.  
  
I heard something, sounded like footsteps. Walking closer, and closer. I looked in all directions to find where the source came from but they seemed to be coming from all around me. I pulled out my gun in defense,  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"You're best friend."  
  
That voice, the voice I thought I got rid of, he's back.  
  
"Naraku." I spit out his name like venom.  
  
"Yes, that's right Kagome, it's me." He said stepping into the light of the place along with Kikyo at his side.  
  
I looked at him then her, then it all clicked, I was set-up, I was never to get into the group in the first place, but Naraku joined forces with Kikyo to kill me.  
  
Inuyasha and the gang.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think she's in the basement, but if she is we might be too late." Sango said still typing away on her laptop with Miroku pacing in the background and Inuyasha looking over her shoulder at the map of the place.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Inuyasha looked at the map then understood.  
  
Back with me.  
  
I looked around, I was surrounded, I looked down at the only weapon I had, a single hand gun with 6 bullets left and at least 20 guys, oh no here we go again but with a different person. I put my hands up to surrender, a smirk appeared on my face I twirled the revolver part around then shot at the wall. Everyone looked that way to see a gas emitting from the wall, I ran out of there as fast as I could, but sadly it wasn't quick enough.  
  
The others.  
  
"Inuyasha we have to get down there now." Sango said downloading the map on to her palm pilot.  
  
"Miroku, let's go." Inuyasha said walking out of the main part in search of Kagome.  
  
Back with me  
  
I fell to the ground in a very painful way. I looked back to exactly what held onto my ankle, none other than Koga; gosh that sleeping stuff doesn't really work on him does it? Oh well, I struggled to get out of his reach before the gas got to me, but I felt the effects of the gas come over my body and the next thing I knew I blacked out.  
  
When I awoke, I was in a chair, tied down, with a gun pointing in my face, and the face of Kikyo behind the gun. I looked at her face while she dragged on a cigarette.  
  
"You know Kagome," She exhaled the smoke in my face, "I'm surprised you didn't figure all this out before now."  
  
"You know smoking kills, right?" I said as I started coughing.  
  
"You little smart ass." She said and slapped me.  
  
"Bitch." I said and struggled against the ropes I was tied down to.  
  
"Ladies, please behave yourselves." Naraku said.  
  
I looked down to my lap, 'yeah I was done for now, Inuyasha has no clue where I am and I can't call out to him,' my head shot up, 'that's it.'  
  
I reached for the back pocket of my pants and clicked a button, and stuck it back in.  
  
Inuyasha and the gang.  
  
As Inuyasha and the rest searched the "dungeon" for clues to where Kagome was a little red light popped up on Sango's palm pilot.  
  
"Inuyasha, I found Kagome!!"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Sango looked to make sure then a confused look appeared on her face,  
  
"It says we're right on top of her."  
  
They all looked down in unison, a trap door was right under their feet.  
  
Back with me.  
  
I kept wondering where they could be and how long it would take them to get there, I looked around, no way I would get out of here on my own, then I looked straight at Kikyo. The only thing that was keeping me from killing this bitch was the rope.  
  
'I can't believe it,' I thought, 'They plotted this whole thing against me.'  
  
This sucks.  
  
A/N so whatcha think of that well till next time over and out!!! Review!!!!! 


	14. 3 Shots You're Dead

A/N I'm back I bet you guys hate me..oh well for the people who still love my fic here's the 14th chapter sorry it took so long I've had school and all well on with the chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah right like I own Inuyasha..but I'll do this just for the lawyers, I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Last Chapter: 'I can't believe it,' I thought, 'They plotted this whole thing against me.' This sucks.  
  
007? Yeah Right  
  
3 Shots your dead.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I sat there wondering when Inuyasha was going to get there.  
  
Inuyasha and the gang.  
  
"Ok now that we know where she is we have to go and get her." Inuyasha said thinking of a plan to save me.  
  
Back with me.  
  
I looked around the room at the people standing around me, Naraku, Kikyou, who was holding a gun to my face, Koga over in a corner, and a bunch of other people. In the entire crowd I noticed Rin, hair on the side of her head and wearing all leather, I notice something on her belt, it looked like the communicator I have. I just continued to stare at it till she caught my attention, pointed up, mouthed "Inuyasha" and smiled. So he really knew where I was and was coming to get me. But wait how did Rin know I was his partner?  
  
"And what has you looking off in space?" Kikyou asked and looked over at Rin. She just looked somewhere else in the room.  
  
"Naraku, I just want to know one thing.." I said as he looked over at me.  
  
"Yes?" He replied.  
  
"How did you survive when I've shot you twice in spots you shouldn't have lived through?"  
  
"It's a little thing called a body double my dear, and if that is all, I'm about to go hunt down your partner and his friends and kill them." He said, putting an evil laugh on the end. "Did you really think I was stupid enough to just kill you and not your friends?"  
  
I just stared at him and looked right through him to Rin, who was on the communicator.  
  
Inuyasha and gang.  
  
Inuyasha was on his communicator with Sess.,  
  
"Got it, ok, no, no back up, bye."  
  
"Well Naraku is about to search for us and Kagome's safe, for now." Inuyasha said, Sango with a questioned look and Miroku moving his hand slightly toward Sango's ass in the process.  
  
"How does he know all this?" Sango asked.  
  
"Rin is down there and is communicating with him directly, remember the distress signal, well it was from her, she knew he was going to be kidnapped but she didn't mince anything with fear of her cover being blown." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Sango's mouthed formed a little "o" and Miroku's hand inching ever so closer.  
  
"MIROKU!!!!" Sango screamed his name and slapped him, as it echoed all around the room.  
  
Back with me.  
  
The distance shout of Miroku was heard, a smirk appeared on Naraku's face.  
  
"Well now that I know where they are, it's time to hunt down the prey." He smiled and headed for a secret way out.  
  
Rin was talking on the walkie-talkie, I heard footsteps from above.  
  
"Well it looks like he found your friends." Kikyou laughed. "Now just waiting for the signal to kill you. But to make thing more fun, I'm going to kill you with your own gun." As she said this I smirked, my own gun huh? This could get interesting.  
  
Inuyasha and gang.  
  
"Oh shit, run!" Miroku yelled as he got off the communicator. They all took off like race horses, and hid.  
  
"Well, I wonder where they went?" Naraku asked himself as if to be answered by another and walked out of the room to find them.  
  
When the coast was clear they came out of their hiding places,  
  
"So this is how it all ends? Playing a game of hid and get killed?" Sango asked Inuyasha in a very sarcastic voice.  
  
"Trust me Sango, I have a plan." Inuyasha lied.  
  
'Well, I just have to think of one first.' He thought. Footsteps seemed to be coming towards them. They all looked over to find, Kagura. (A/N spelling please. -__-;)  
  
"Well, well what do we have here?" She asked walking toward the brunch. "Ayame, what do you think?" She asked the figure that just stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"My guess it's the friends of Kagome's Naraku was going after." She emphasized the words friends.  
  
"Should we take care of them now or let Naraku handle them?" Kagura asked.  
  
"I don't know I kinda like this one," pointing at Inuyasha, "He would do very well in here, considering he's one of Kikyou's exs."  
  
Sango and Miroku gave Inuyasha a weird look.  
  
He just stared back at Ayame and Kagura,  
  
"I think you've mistaken me for my brother, sorry."  
  
"Let's take care of them now." Kagura said and pulled out her gun.  
  
Back with me.  
  
3 shots rang out from above. My breath was caught in my throat. Kikyou just stared at me and smiled,  
  
"Looks like it's your turn."  
  
I looked up and prayed to God that my time or their times had come.  
  
A/N welp I'm out review please. 


	15. Dangerous Games

A/N well guys till I get some more reviews I'm not going to write I'm hoping for at least 40 or more by the end of the fic because if I'm only getting 1 review for each chapter then the hard work spent on writing it was nothing, I mean if you guys have stories and people say they're good don't you think you'd get more than 2 reviews? So unless I get 5 reviews on this chapter I'm not writing any more got it? SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!!!! Well on with the chapter, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: you know it.  
  
007? Yeah Right.  
  
Dangerous Games  
  
Last Time: 3 shots rang out from above. My breath was caught in my throat. Kikyou just stared at me and smiled, "Looks like it's your turn."  
  
I looked up and prayed to God that my time or their times had come.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I stared straight down the barrel of my gun, my throat was dried, and heart rate increased. Kikyou's finger started to push on the trigger. I thought to myself,  
  
'Shit, it's over no more Inuyasha and no more gang.'  
  
A shot rang out I sat there and waited for the pain to go through my body and kill me, but oddly enough it never did. The next thing I knew Kikyou had fallen over, life-less no signs of breathing. I looked to see where the shot was fired. A figure with long hair, a hard body and an arm over the other, stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I yelled. I heard the cocking of a gun; I felt something cold on my temple.  
  
"You move and she dies." I took a deep breath and held it.  
  
"You bastard." Inuyasha spit out, aiming his gun at the figure.  
  
"Silly Inuyasha, you kill me and you and her get killed. When will you understand that?" The voice said. The lights turned on suddenly, Inuyasha looked around, surrounded. That figure turned out to be Hiten.  
  
"Hiten?" Inuyasha looked like he was clueless.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha it's me, thought you killed me huh? Well I was over at Kagome's but obviously you were too pre-occupied with your mission to notice me. Well, I think you should really be more aware of your surrounding next time." He said.  
  
"Hiten, I'll make you a deal, how about a duel?" He asked with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Fair enough what are the stakes and the rules?"  
  
"Simple just like the old west, but Kagome's the "prize"."  
  
My mouth dropped open.  
  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa why do I have to be the prize? So it's like I have no choice right know do I?"  
  
"Nope." They both said in unison.  
  
"Lets' get this dangerous game over with." Hiten said and walked to the center of the room.  
  
Inuyasha walked over and put his back to Hiten's. I swallowed hard. They walked 5 paces turned and shot. Everything was in slow motion. I watched the bullets hit both of them, blood spiting out of their wounds, I shut my eyes and screamed 'no'. I watched them both hit the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha?" I asked to see if he would answer, I felt tears fill up in my eyes,  
  
"Inuyasha?!" I screamed, still no response. The tears flowed at full force out of eyes and down my cheeks; I tasted the saltiness on my lips. I looked down to my lap,  
  
'No way of getting out of here now.' I heard clapping from one side of the room. I looked over to find Koga.  
  
"Well that took care of two birds with one stone and now it's my turn."  
  
"What?" I asked as in disbelief.  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't finish that sentence, and now it's my turn to kill you." He said and pulled out his gun and aimed straight for the middle of my forehead.  
  
I looked him in the face, with tears in my eyes, and looked back down to my lap.  
  
'Yup this is the end of the line Kagome, you're not going to make this one.'  
  
I shut my eyes waiting for the bullet to hit. A shot rang out; I opened my eye to see what had happened. Koga started swaying back and forth till he collapsed in the floor. I looked up from the body to find a very bloodstained Inuyasha. A smile appeared on my face.  
  
"Did you really think I would die like that?" He asked walking up to me, undoing the ropes and helping me up.  
  
I just shrugged, "Keh, how should I know how tough you really are?" (A/N Yeah I know that sounded like Inuyasha but whatever)  
  
"And just where do you think you're going Kagome?" I turned to find Naraku standing in the light gun pointing at me, "You still work for me, so you're coming with me to finish what we were to do in the first place."  
  
'The medicine.' I thought and remembered. I pulled my gun out as fast as I could and shot.  
  
::click::  
  
I kept pulling the trigger,  
  
::click, click, click::  
  
T__T 'Please tell me this isn't happening."  
  
A/N I'm done, review or I'm not writing anymore ok? REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	16. Not Again!

A/N Back but it might be a short chapter this time yeah I know I said I wasn't writing anymore till I got more reviews but I'm inspired so here goes nothing.  
  
Disclaimer: yeah right like I own Inuyasha.  
  
007? Yeah right  
  
Not Again!  
  
Last Time: I kept pulling the trigger, ::click, click, click:: T__T 'Please tell me this isn't happening."  
  
"Fuck Fuck FUCK!!!!!!" I yelled at my gun I continued to try and produce a shot.  
  
'Well Kagome, looks like your time just ran out." He said as he applied pressure to the trigger.  
  
I thought for a minute then remembered I stuck a bullet in my pocket; I pulled it out and hurriedly tried to put it in. But I wasn't fast enough.  
  
::Bang::  
  
I clenched my teeth to fight back a scream, I fell to the ground as a spot of blood appeared on my shirt, I bit my lip hard to keep from crying. I put my hand over my stomach to try and stop the bleeding, like it would help I pulled my hand back and look at just how much blood I was loosing. That hurt like hell, that bastard he'll pay for that. I aimed my gun straight for his head and shot. A trickle of blood ran down his forehead before he fell to the ground. My gun hit the floor. I began to see the out lines of everything, I started to sway back and forth, and I blacked out and hit the floor. When I awoke I felt something against my back and around my arms. I looked down to find a rope and Inuyasha behind me.  
  
'Will I ever get out of here?' I looked up to the sky as if expecting to get an answer of some sort.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome won't you ever learn? You're not going to get out of my power as long as I'm still living."  
  
"You've got to be shitting me, another body double?" I looked over at 'Naraku'.  
  
"You don't know a body double from the real one, so how do you expect to kill me if I just keep coming back?" Naraku said from the shadows. I looked behind me to see if Inuyasha was ok. He was unconscious or sleeping whichever one.  
  
'Let's see, could this situation get any worse? No gun, partner's tied up against me, and my old boss won't fucking die. Yeah it could but hopefully it won't.'  
  
I wish I never thought that, Koga walks in.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk Kagome you will be mine just accept it and everything will be just fine," Koga said putting his hand under my chin. I turned my head so his fowl hand wouldn't touch me, "With this guy soon to be out of our way," he paused and licked his lips, "I will have you."  
  
"Yeah right not if I have any say in it." I said in a cocky attitude.  
  
"You're going to have to learn how to control that tongue of yours." Koga said and hit me. Blood running down my lips, I licked them and tasted the bitterness of it. He had a smirk on his face.  
  
I glared at him, "Oh once I get of these damn ropes I'll wipe that smirk right off your face."  
  
I pulled the communicator out of my pocket and pushed the button, slid it back in and hoped Miroku and Sango would come to my and Inuyasha's resuce.  
  
With them.  
  
"Oh come on Sango why won't you go out with me?" Miroku asked a typing Sango.  
  
"Because all you want out of a relationship is sex. Don't try to lie about it either it's the truth and you know it." She said still typing away without even looking up.  
  
Miroku opened his mouth to say something but closed it back.  
  
"Uh oh." "What?" Miroku asked looking at the screen.  
  
"Kagome and Inuyasha are captured, that means, we have to go save them."  
  
A smile appeared on Miroku's face.  
  
"I wonder do you think Kaede or Shippo are around anywhere?" Sango asked a pre-occupied Miroku.  
  
"...."  
  
"I take that as a yes."  
  
Sango took out her walkie-talkie.  
  
"Kaede or Shippo do you read me?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Do you read me?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Well I guess we have no choice Miroku. Let's go."  
  
A/N review PLEASE!!!!! 


	17. AN

A/N hey peoples! Um...I might not be updating for a while, my great-grandma died and I go up to IL for Christmas every year and my grandma (my mom's mom) has no internet or computer for that matter, then we're going to North Carolina for vacation so I'm not going to be updating for awhile but thank you everybody who read my fic and reviewed sorry for the inconvenience but I got to what I got to do so I'll write over the vacation whelp talk to ya when I get back BYE! 


	18. Suffocate

A/N uh....::looks out to an empty crowd, sounds of crickets can be heard.:: Hi guys, sorry for the long time not updating but I've been having some computer issues I had to go through if you guys hate me then just say it in a review but if you still liked the review you can tell me that too. Enjoy the 17th chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it or Cold's Suffocate  
  
007? Yeah Right  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Suffocate  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I looked to my left to see that dawn was starting to peer over the horizon on to the city of Tokyo.  
  
'Where are they?'  
  
It had been at least two hours since I pushed the button and still nobody. Inuyasha finally began to stir, I felt a little jolt in my back then I heard him ask,  
  
"Where the fuck are we?"  
  
Koga just sat and looked at me with lust in his eyes. I looked away I knew what he wanted to do to me but I wanted to get out of here. I sat there just thinking of the situation I was in, no bullets in the only weapon I had, tied up, no help in sight, and I'm going to die before noon. I put my head down.  
  
'Great.'  
  
Something caught the corner of my eye; I moved my eyes over so they wouldn't notice I was looking at anything, a figure, no wait two figures moved cautiously across in the shadows. My spirits lifted,  
  
'Maybe I will get out of here.'  
  
Something rolled across the floor, a silent call of 'oh shit' was heard, and running footsteps seemed to distance themselves from Inuyasha and me.  
  
"Damn Miroku." I whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Naraku asked, looking for where the footsteps were coming from. I watched as the thing that rolled across the floor landed right in front of my feet. My eyes got real big as I quickly pulled my legs up to my face and readied for the explosion that was about to come.  
  
::BoOm::  
  
Inuyasha and I were thrown backwards from the original position we were in. I stood up the ropes slide off, some else was dropped, it rolled right at me feet, it was a bullet! Yes my one ticket out of here. I put it in the gun. I looked for Naraku,  
  
"Damn bastard."  
  
He was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha was too busy in a fistfight with Koga saying stuff about me and his momma.  
  
'What is it with guys and saying your momma?'  
  
The two figures ran into battle, Miroku and Sango themselves. They started to fight with the guards. I kept looking for Naraku but still couldn't find him, I looked to a door to the roof, it was open. I went into a dead sprint to that door but one thing was in my way. The bitch called Kagura.  
  
"Move Kagura, this doesn't concern you." I said.  
  
"Oh hell yes it does, your little partners down there shot one of my group it sure as hell does." She said and lunged at me. We rolled on the ground kicking, pulling hair and throwing punches at each other for a while. We stood back up. We stared at each other, hair all messed, up bruises starting to form, and little cuts every so often. I pulled out my gun,  
  
"This shot isn't meant for you, now either you back down or I'll be forced to use it."  
  
She smirked,  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Then I remembered,  
  
"Duh, you have an extra case in the little pocket of you communicator."  
  
I pulled the trigger, she jolted backwards out of the shock, blood began to seep out of the wound. She lay there, blood began to stain her shirt, I walked over to make sure she was dead, she looked up at me in a confused look, I pulled the bullets out and showed her. She arched back in pain blood running down her lips to the ground there she lay with her eyes open, motionless and dead.  
  
I remembered the real reason I was up here I ran out the door, a helicopter, blades spinning I had to cover my eyes from the dust it was lifting off the ground.  
  
A voice behind me yelled,  
  
"You're too late Kagome, it's all over here."  
  
I turned in time to see him pull the trigger. Everything slowed, memories of training flashed before me, the bullet seemed to have a clear barrier around it, I looked at it. I moved out of the path of it, time seemed to restore itself the bullet hit the helicopter, he stared at me in disbelief. I cracked my neck and yelled,  
  
"You will die tonight Naraku!"  
  
A/N so what you think of that after a while of waiting? Well I'm out. Please review and I'm accepting flames about the update time but that's it please review!!! 


	19. Things sometimes don't go as planned

A/N ok, hey guys or um....empty seats out in the audience. Ok this is the last two chapters sorry I haven't up dated in a long while but I've had knee surgery and have had physical therapy to you know haven't exactly had time but, here we go. OK I'm going to continue the chapter from the last one ok? No confusion here I hope. And if you want me to email you when I update just leave your email in the review please!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it  
  
007? Yeah Right  
  
Things sometimes don't go as planned.  
  
Last Chapter: He stared at me at disbelief, I cracked my neck and yelled, "You will die tonight Naraku."  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Ok have you ever had one of those dream when you think everything is perfect then one thing or person comes, ruins the whole thing, and you wake up wondering why they did or you just forget it, well this would be one of those dreams.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran out into the doorframe and stared at the scene that just happened.  
  
I turned my head to see him, he had cuts and blood all over him, he gave me the thumbs up sign saying Koga was finally gone. I turned back to Naraku to find him running toward the helicopter, briefcase in hand. I ran as hard and as fast as I could, the helicopter slowly lifted off the ground. Inuyasha came into the view,  
  
'What the hell? How is he this fast?'  
  
I pushed myself a little harder to catch up with him. The helicopter started to move over across the building, Inuyasha jumped on to the bar across the bottom, I jumped off the edge of the building only to completely miss the bar and end up grabbing Inuyasha's leg and looking down to the ground below.  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Inuyasha said as he almost let go of the bar.  
  
"Well I kinda thought I had a longer jump!" I yelled back at him over the roar of the helicopter blades. He started swinging back and forth almost throwing me off his leg.  
  
"What the fuck are you trying to do get rid of me!?" I yelled.  
  
"No grab on to the bar!" He yelled.  
  
I grabbed onto the bar and held on for dear life. I looked up at the door of the helicopter to find Naraku pointing at me with a gun.  
  
'Can this get any worse?' God I wish I never had thought that. I tried to grab my gun but I realized that I couldn't grab it and hold on to the bar at the same time, Inuyasha could though he took some shots at Naraku, but he missed.  
  
'Ok I have to distract him some how, but how?' I thought to myself.  
  
Inuyasha kept looking at me to see if I was still there,  
  
"Kagome! Look down!" He said.  
  
"Hell no!" I said and looked down anyways. I saw building to be closer then what I thought they would be. I looked at him, he nodded. I cocked my eyebrow at Naraku, and slapped one of the explosives to the bottom of the helicopter and let go Inuyasha did the same as Naraku shot down at the both of us. I felt the wind pulling my face back as I fell faster and faster toward the building below.  
  
'God, I hope I don't die.' I thought as I saw Inuyasha come in to view and grab my hand. I put my arm in front of my face as we smashed through the glass at the top of the building.  
  
::splash::  
  
'What the fuck? How did we manage to pick a building with a pool in top!?'  
  
I opened my eyes to see water all around me, I felt a sting I look to see the water to see a little bit of red in the water. I looked over at Inuyasha who was just floating, lifeless,  
  
'Oh shit.'  
  
I swam over to him as fast as I could, grabbed him around the waist and pulled him to the side. I pushed him up onto the side of the pool.  
  
'The detonator!' I thought, I searched frantically for it and found it in my pocket and pushed the button. I looked above at the reddish orange light that was emitted from the explosion. I leaned down to Inuyasha's chest; I started to push on his chest to get the water out.  
  
"Breath damn it, breath!" I started giving him some of my breath when I suddenly felt a hand rubbing my ass.  
  
He grabbed the back of my neck, stared kissing me; I pulled back and asked him,  
  
"Was that just an attempt to cop a feel? Or were you really not breathing? And why do I have a feeling you picked that up from Miroku?"  
  
"Well when you pushed the detonator, I started breathing again and just wanted to see what you say."  
  
I helped him to his feet when he looked down at my arm. I felt something running down my arm, I looked down my whole arm was cut up and bleeding really badly.  
  
"Well we might as well get back to the warehouse to fill out paper work." Inuyasha said and put his arm around my waist and moved down. I looked over at him and he put his hand back up.  
  
We walked back to the front of the warehouse to find Sango and Miroku talking with the police and clearing some stuff up. Lots of bodies where taking out of the building and lots of cops. We met up with them both and we all decided to go back to head quarters and get ready for our next mission.  
  
A/N Ok I'm going to write another chapter maybe during the week next week so I'll write later I'm out! 


	20. Conclusion

A/N Hi.......yeah I know I haven't written in awhile but you know I've had some stuff.....a lot of stuff happen I've had surgery again on my knee which sucked and I'm still having P.T. for it but I'm sure you don't give a hoot about my life so I'll get on with it.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it so don't sue!  
  
007? Yeah Right  
  
Conclusion  
  
The next morning the news of everything got out the plan, what all happened and only one body was found at the crash site of the helicopter. Kagome's arm was wrapped in white gauze as she walked into her boss's office.  
  
"You called me in here sir?" She asked the man with sliver hair behind the desk. The chair slowly turned to face her from the big window behind it looking out over New York.  
  
A paper was thrown onto the desk as it slid across coming to a stop at the edge.  
  
"The body was identified as the pilot of the helicopter not Naraku. You failed. Take your stuff and get out of here, we might call you back for another mission or you'll just go about living your life the way you did before and get arrested every week for something new." Sess. Said and turned back around. (I'm calling him that since i have no clue how to spell it)  
  
Kagome just looked down at the paper. She knew she had failed but she wasn't ready to take the life she had before back.  
  
"I beg your pardon sir, but I was assigned to this mission, so why can't I still be on the case till this man is caught and apprehended?" She asked in the nicest tone so she wouldn't give off the aura of being totally pissed off.  
  
A knock was heard on the door to the office,  
  
"Sir it's urgent." Kagome looked back through the clear glass to see Inuyasha holding paperwork and had a pencil sitting on his ear.  
  
"Come in." He said.  
  
"It seems that some of Naraku's henchmen are still alive." Inuyasha said, he had some cuts and bruises that were healing; a bruise on his face was staring to turn an ugly yellow just below his eye.  
  
Sess. Slightly turned in his chair,  
  
"Well Kagome looks like you're back on the case." He said smiling a half smile.  
  
"Thank you sir." Kagome said and walked out the door.  
  
"So what's with all the sir crap?" Inuyasha asked when they walked down the endless hallway to Inuyasha's office.  
  
"Oh shut up as if you don't have to say it too." She said back and turned to Inuyasha's office.  
  
He walked in behind her and sat down behind the computer and started typing random things in about Naraku, like background stuff. Kagome looked over at him, she slowly moved toward him, she stole glances at him,  
  
"So you want to do something later?" She asked finally.  
  
"I thought you said...." Inuyasha started.  
  
"Fuck what I said." She grabbed his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. They slowly back away from each other's face.  
  
"Well I should be getting out of here, I have to get back to work you know." She said walking toward the door; she blew him a kiss as she walked out.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. He never had this effect on women before, so what was the deal?  
  
Kagome walked down the hall to her living courtiers. She loaded her computer up and typed in different words to find different results. A message popped up on her screen,  
  
_'Investigate a party tonight. 8:00 P.M. be there.'  
_  
'Great.' She thought.  
  
She slowly began walking up the stairs of this beautiful brick house. A guard at the door asked her name.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
The door opened...(A/N whoa whoa whoa....I feel like I'm repeating myself with past chapters ok sorry for the confusion things will change.)  
  
She began walking around the place looking at all the guests, some looked like his henchmen but others didn't. She turned around and started to walk backwards, she turned around to run smack dab into some guy's arms.  
  
"Watch it..... oh it's you Inuyasha." She said looking up to the amber eyes she's grown to love.  
  
"So you.....uh... wanna find somewhere we can talk?" Kagome looked him up and down then gave him the look like are you crazy?  
  
"Don't worry, Sango and Miroku have this all covered." He said and pointed to two people walking around.  
  
He leaned in to kiss her, their lips met. A gunshot was heard throughout the house Inuyasha and Kagome both pulled their guns and ran toward the shot. Inuyasha pulled out his walkie talkie and talked to Miroku,  
  
"It's over here somewhere!" He yelled as Sango was following behind him. They ran up the stairs and checked every door up there till they had all but one left. Kagome kicked the door down,  
  
"Freeze F.B.I.!" She yelled. No one was even in the room she looked around a bloodstain was on the wall.  
  
"Looks as if some one was shot." Miroku said.  
  
"Something's on the table." Inuyasha said walking toward it to pick it up, it looked like a tape.  
  
They listened to it,  
  
"Seems you wish to find me you four worthless bastards, you may have to strain yourselves on this on, you'll never find me, I'M LORD NARAKU!!! ::evil laugh::"  
  
They all looked at each other and ran to the door,  
  
'It seems this adventure is just starting.' Kagome thought.  
  
"It's show time guys." Sango said with a devilish grin on her face.  
  
A/N I'm done guys, completed, but obviously there'll be a sequel. So just stick with me till then ok? I'm out!!!! 


End file.
